Daddy’s Home
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline and The Undertaker relationship is on the rock with two little boys in the middle can they make it work or will The Undertaker be out for good


"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Gunner yelled and stood in front of the window.

Mark walked slowly up the driveway and in to the house. He dropped his bags and hugged Gunner and Kevin. He kissed their heads and hugged them tightly. It has been about a month since he saw the boys and his wife.

Addiline stood back and watched her husband and children. She missed her husband. The long night and the heart ach telephone calls. She didn't want to stop him from his dreams, but she also wanted a family with this man.

"hey sweetheart" He said and kissed Addiline.

"Hey Hun ... go watch some TV with the kids before bed. I'll take care of the bags," Addiline smiled and watched Mark take the kids to the den.

Addiline took the bags up stairs and empty them out at the washer. She then began to repack then for mark's departure the next day. She held up his shirt and then smiled it. Tears almost came to her eyes. She really missed him. She placed the Finnish bags along the side of the wall. She walked downstairs and to the den.

"two little boys have school tomorrow."

"Aww" the boys winded

"come on" Mark pushed the boys to go to bed. The boys raced up the stairs and hoped in bed. "nighty night" Addiline and Mark both kissed the boys goodnight. They turned off the light and closed the door a bit. Mark turned on the night light in the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower" Mark said

"okay" Addiline said and changed in to her silky nighty. She turned on the TV and laid in bed. Mark came out of his show. He put on a par of boxers and hoped in bed.

"how was work?" Addiline asked

"good yours,"

"fine... I took a day off tomorrow. Maybe we could do something," she said and snuggled up to him.

"maybe ... before I leave" Addiline kissed his neck

"Mark ... make love to me..." She said softly

"come on I'm tried."

Addiline tolled over and gave him a cold shoulder "your always tired ... you come home late a night ... you have a family, Mark. The last time we made love was when Gunner was conceived, and he's in 1st grade now!" Addiline could just about cry. She loved her husband so much, but she cold barley tell is he stilled loved her.

"come here..." He placed his hand on her shoulder

"no..." Mark sighed, but wouldn't give up. He slowly rubbed her arm. He reached over and turned off the TV.

"come to me Sweet heart ... let me make love to you..." He whispered and gently kissed her neck.

She began to open up to him. He knew he got her upset. He know she love him very much, but with being at work and the long days ... he was tried and couldn't help that. He slowly ran his hand along her neck and breast... Showing her that he was sorry.

Mark kissed her lips and she began to respond in spite of her anger. Mark loosed up her body lightly kissing and licking her tender spots. She ran her hands though his hair. Mark ran his tongue around her navel. Addiline took off her night gown and Mark his boxers.

He snuggled up closer to her, and slowly kissed her deep and long. He held Addiline in his arms as he entered her slowly. He always loved the way she felt so soft and smooth under his fingers. She gasped lightly he entered her deeply.

"Aw baby I'm so sorry that I haven't did this much sooner" He said and slowly made love to her.

She held on to him as she slowly gasped in his arms. He kissed her lightly and passionate. He loved her even if he was gone she was always on her mind. She fiercely kissed her lips. She couldn't get enough of him in nor on her. Mark laid her down and began to ride her harder.

"oh God Mark." She said and garbed on to his neck as she began to come for him. She buried her head in to his chest and scream that she love him as she came hard on him.

Mark came in her and he cried that her loved her to and laid on top her. He rolled over and held Addiline in his arms. He kissed her lightly as she began to go to sleep. Mark kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Mark rolled over and turned off the alarm and got up.

"sweet heart" He rubbed her forehead "wake up darlin' " He said and Addiline stirred a bit.

"a few more minutes Hun" She said and rolled over

"oh no" He said and carried her naked body in the shower with him.

"Mark!" She scream and slit out the water in her mouth.

"morning sweetness" He said and kissed her deeply. Her body began to respond before she could talk her self in to not to.

"your a brat" she said to him and returned his kisses.

Mark gently ran his hands down her body and in her intimate places. She moaned light as he brought her to him again.

He slowly slid in feeling her lips a bit swollen from the other night. She gasped lightly as the water hit her back. Mark slowly brought her back and forth to him.

He could feel the build up be instantly as he was going to come soon too. He held her in his arms as she came gripping on to him and him to her.

"God Mark... I'm never got to get awake at this rate ... your working me to much..." She giggled to him

"no I'm not ... remember when we were first married how much time we just spent on pleasing one another..."

"yeah" She reached up to wrapped her arms around his neck

"I think I can work you up to that again..."

"but how much can you take?" She giggled and kissed his lips. They finished their showers and got dressed. She heard the boys getting up and going down stairs. She sneaked down stairs to see what they were doing.

"I see two little boys who need to go get dress " She stood in front of the mess

"can we have pop tarts today?" Kevin asked

"sure now go get dressed the both of you..." She sent them off

Mark came down stairs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and bit the pop tart in her hand.

"um, a great junk food first thing in the morning..."

"that's what they want" She reach over the counter to place the plates on the bar. " you learn to pick your battles when it comes to food and if Kevin says he wants something you better give it to him ... he's picky eater."

"oh" He said and got some coffee.

The family sat down and had a normal breakfast for once. It had a been a long time since they had all been together. Addiline held these moments close to her heart. She got the children's lunch out as they watched the last moments of their cartoons.

"come on let's go" She said and the boys got ready. She handed them the kettles to them and kissed their forehead. Mark hugged them tightly not sure how long it would be until he was home again. Addiline sat down on the porch watching the children get the bus like she did every day.

Mark brought down his bag and placed them at the stairs. Addiline walked in and stood at the door.

"you can't leave ... call up Vince and say that your sick..." She said with tears in her eyes. Mark hugged her.

"please don't cry... I'll be back as soon as I can..." He said

"I want you here Mark... I want you to be here with us." She cried in to his chest.

"I'm sorry really I am...You know my work takes me all over the place,"

" I know..." Addiline said and buried her face in to his shirt "I'll miss you so much,"

"I'll miss you to..." He said and kissed her good-bye.

THE END


End file.
